All Souls Night
by Lupuline
Summary: Fin 18ème ,Le comte Kurogané de Suwa est contraint de se marier pour maintenenir le prestige de la famille ,qui croule sous les dettes .Au même moments ,des évenements tragiques ont lieu dans la capitale ,à la nuit tombée...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

--

-« Monsieur ,où allez vous ?Monsieur ,Mlle Tsukoyomi va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ,vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant !

Au diable le rendez vous ,il ne s'agit que de l'épouser » grommela Kurogané en retour.

Monsieur ,s'il vous plaît…,tenta vainement le majordome une seconde fois

N'insistez pas Walter ,vous trouverez bien une excuse plausible auprès de cette demoiselle ,j'en suis sûr »

Sans laisser plus de temps à Walter pour protester ,Kurogané enjamba rapidement sa monture et s'éloigna au triple galop .Walter poussa un profond soupir et réintégra l'immense manoir des Suwa .

Avant de refermer la porte il vit une calèche s'engager dans l'allée et son affliction redoubla .Une fois de plus il devrait trouver une escuse extravagante pour expliquer à la jeune fille l'absence de son futur mari .C'était là une tache des plus répréhensible car Tomoyo Tsukoyomi était l'image même de la douceur et de la bonté et l'on pouvait lire son désarroi et sa tristesse à chaque fois que la nouvelle lui était annoncée .Walter décida d'envoyer Annie ,la bonne ,à la rencontre de Tomoyo et de sa compagnie .

A quelques bonnes lieues d'ici ,Kurogané avait arrêté son cheval dans un sous-bois et s'était assis au pied d'un arbre pour réfléchir .Beaucoup de choses s'était passées depuis la mort de son père ,à son dixième anniversaire .Ce dernier avait laissé derrière lui un nombre innombrable de dettes qui avaient peu à peu entraîné la perte de leurs richesses .Peu de temps après ,sa mère avait commencé a perdre la mémoire et avoir des crises de folie qui la conduisait à risquer de s'exposer gravement aux yeux de la société et donc à compromettre l'illustre famille de Suwa .A présent ,sa mère ne quittait plus sa chambre et c'était difficilement que Kurogané allait lui rendre visite…Devoir à chaque fois lui rappeler qui il était lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable .

Et maintenant cette Tomoyo…Cette jeune fille n'était pas laide .Mais Kurogané ne l'aimait pas .Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il ne ferait pas un mariage d'amour dans la situation actuelle des choses mais il ne souhaitait pas par conséquent avoir à subir ces ennuyants rendez-vous avec sa fiancée .C'était un peu lâche ,et Kurogané le reconnaissait volontiers mais il refusait catégoriquement de s'y plier .

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber ,il se releva et remontant sur sa monture ,se dirigea vers la ville dont les lumières commençait à briller dans la nuit avenante .

Les rues étaient encore assez remplies à cette heure ,ce n'était que vers 8h ,quand le soleil avait totalement disparu que les gens réitéraient leur foyers .Kurogané fut assez étonné de constater que les rues étaient pourtant pratiquement désertes ce jour là .Il arrêta son cheval devant un bâtisse dont l'enseigne annonçait qu'il s'agissait d'un bar .

Il poussa la porte et alla directement s'asseoir au comptoir .

-« Un whisky ,Fred ,demanda-t-il au barman en se laissant tomber sur l'un des tabourets à sa portée .

T' a l'air claqué mon vieux ,dure journée ?,répondit Fred en astiquant un verre avant de le remplir et de le poser devant Kurogané qui le but d'une traite

Non ,pas tellement .Je suis étonné qu'il y ai si peu de clients ,d'habitude ça afflue a cette heure . »

Fred parût songeur un instant puis regardant un instant autour de lui ,il se penchant vers Kurogané et lui dit dans un souffle .

-« C'est à cause de la rumeur .De nos jours ,les gens sont superstitieux ,comme tu le sais .On raconte qu'un vampire sévit en ville .C'est pour ça qu'il reste cloîtrés chez eux dès la tombée de la nuit »

Kurogané eut un soupir .

-« Je me demande pourquoi les gens s'accroche encore à ces légendes urbaines .En tout cas ,ce n'est pas moi qui déserterait ton bar à cause d'un « vampire » » ,dit Kurogané avec un sourire moqueur .

Fred lui répondit d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers un nouveau client ,un voyageur qui réclama une chambre et un repas .

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombé et Kurogané jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre de poche pour constater que 9h avait déjà sonné .

-« C'est bon ,à cette heure ,plus aucun risque de Tomoyo Tsukoyomi soit encore au manoir » ,murmura-t-il .

Fred l'avait entendu et poussa un soupir en lançant un sourire moqueur à Kurogané ?La façon dont ce dernier évitait soigneusement sa fiancée faisait beaucoup jaser en ville .

Il salua Fred et s'enfonça la nuit .Au grand galop ,il regagna le manoir de Suwa .

La porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le voyageur qui avait commandé un repas auprès de Kurogané .

-« Kurogané de Suwa… »,murmura-t-il en regardant la silhouette du cavalier se perdre dans la nuit .

Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il ramenait une mèche blonde à l'intérieur de sa capuche .

Il s'éloigna dans la ruelle sombre .

OoO

« Mère… »

Mme la Comtesse de Suwa détourna son regard de la fenêtre et un sourire doux se peigna son ses lèvre lorsqu'elle vit son fils .

-« Chéri …Je me demandais quand tu allais passer me voir » ,lui dit elle doucement .

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kurogané .La pire des options .Quand sa mère le prenait pour son défunt père .

-« C'est moi ,Kurogané .Maman ,tu devrais rester dans ton lit ,c'est ce que les médecins conseillent…

Et toi que me conseille-tu ?,lui demanda-t-elle ,toujours de cette voix absente et légère ,évanescente ,comme si elle se parlait à elle même .

De sortir .Mais mes conseils ne valent sûrement pas ceux des médecins…Tu voudrais sortir Maman ?On pourrait aller faire un tour ,lui proposa t il .

La comtesse fit un signe de négation de la tête sans se départir de son sourire .

-« Non ,si les médecins disent que c'est mieux ,ayons confiance en leur jugement .Maintenant je vais bien ,c'est étrange ,je me rappelle des choses…Mais je sais que dans quelques instant je peux totalement perdre notion de ce que je fais…crois moi c'est mieux comme ça…Kurogané . »

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue .Elle eut à nouveau un sourire tendre et s'assit sur son lit ,invitant Kurogané à faire de même .Ce dernier s'assit à ses côté en lui tenant la main .Il entrepris de résumer les derniers jours à sa mère ,en déguisant quelque peu la vérité pour lui rendre la chose plus facile à entendre .

-« Ces derniers jours tout ça bien au domaine .Bien sûr on a du réduire les dépenses mais tout va pour le mieux .Je vais sûrement bientôt me marier a Mlle Tsukoyomi comme tu le sais ,alors tout ira pour le mieux , expliqua-t-il plongeant son regard dans celui éternellement fuyant de sa mère .

Cette jeune fille ,dont tu m'a dit tant de bien ?

Celle là même Maman . »

Kurogané lui avait raconté sans rencontre avec Tomoyo en romançant l'histoire de manière à lui faire croire à un mariage d'amour ,ainsi sa mère en serait réjouit et ne culpabiliserais pas qu'il soit obligé de se marier pour subvenir au besoin de la famille .

-« Tu devras y aller maintenant »,lui recommanda-t-elle avec douceur

Kurogané acquiesça et sortit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa mère .Elle était déjà repartit dans la contemplation du paysage qu'elle ne semblait pas même voir .

Kurogané fit son chemin vers le salon ,songeur mais néanmoins assez content de l'état actuel de sa mère ,il n'était pas encore critique…Pas encore .

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le séjour ,il se figea .

-« Mlle Tsukoyomi ?J'ignorais votre venue ,je vous en pris asseyez-vous »

Tomoyo le regarda un instant ,son sourire légèrement crispé .

-« Est-ce parce que vous ignoriez ma venue que j'ai la chance de vous voir ?Alors j'ai bien fait de ne point prévenir . »

Kurogané ne répondit pas ,gêné de sa propre conduite et aussi un peu agacé même s'il pouvait très bien comprendre le ressentit actuel de la jeune fille .

-« Veuillez m'excuser pour ma conduite ces derniers temps ,je n'ai pas été très gentleman à votre égard mais j'avais beaucoup à faire... »,dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés .

Je vous escuse bien volontiers ,Kurogané .Si je devais m'offusquer éternellement de cela ,notre mariage serait mis en péril .Car vous désirez toujours m'épouser ,n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr ,lui répondit Kurogané en lui baisant la main .Cependant je pense que vous devriez vous retirez au plus vite à présent car comme vous le savez ,laisser seuls deux jeune gens encore non mariés dans la même pièce est contraire à l'étique .Annoncez-vous la prochaine fois ,je vous promet que je serais présent . »

Je vous crois sur parole ,mon cher ,dit-elle avec un sourire doux et heureux .

Elle se leva et Kurogané la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie ou l'attendait une discrète calèche .

-« Portez-vous bien ,lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger .

Et vous de même »

Kurogané resta un instant sur le palier pour voir s'éloigner la calèche .Il lui arrivait de regretter de n'être pas amoureux de cette Tomoyo car elle était exactement le genre de femme qui pouvait rendre heureuse un homme .Belle ,douce ,sensible mais volontaire .

Kurogané secoua la tête .

A l'autre bout de l'allée ,un cheval venait d'apparaître .Kurogané sourit .Enfin de la compagnie .

Shaolan et lui étaient assis dans le salon devant un verre .Shaolan était un vieil ami de Kurogané ,un baron qui tout comme lui s'ennuyait parfois de ses longues journée et venait les passer au manoir Suwa .Leur amitié était née lors d'une dispute dans un bar de la ville ,et elle étaient fréquentes a Londres .Le jeune homme avait alors malencontreusement bousculé un homme particulièrement acariâtre et tant d'ailleurs qu'il avait finit par le provoquer en duel .

Shaolan n'avait jamais pratiqué l'art du duel ,et ne s'était même jamais servis d'armes .Kurogané l'avait pris en pitié et lui avait appris à la va vite le maniement de l'épée .Au final ,le duel n'avait pas eut lieu car les autorités en avaient été averties mais néanmoins leur amitié était née .

-« Je suis passé voir Mlle Sakura aujourd'hui »,dit Shaolan en rougissant violemment .

Sakura était une femme de chambre d'une riche demeure .Une jolie jeune fille dont Shaolan s'était épris .Pourtant ,elle n'était pas de son rang et il n'osait pas encore lui avouer son amour.

-« Peut-être devrais-tu renoncer ,lui conseilla Kurogané sagement ,si tu venais à l'épouser ,je ne sais pas comment pourrais réagir ta famille…

Mon père me déshériterais pour sûr ,répondit-il avec un rire qui sonnait faux ,mais…je crois que je suis réellement amoureux d'elle … »

Kurogané ne répondit pas et Shaolan ne lui en tint pas rigueur .Il savait que le grand Comte de Suwa n'était pas très doué avec les sentiments et que d'ailleurs ces histoires d'amour dégoulinantes l'agaçaient très vite .Il décida d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet .

-« Tu as entendu parler des crimes qui ont lieu dans la capitale ? »,le questionna Shaolan .

L'intérêt du Comte se réveilla subitement et répondit négativement .Shaolan entrepris de lui résumer l'affaire .

-« Ca fait plusieurs nuits a Londres qu'on retrouve des gens morts dans les ruelles sombres…Je n'ai pas tellement plus de détails parce que le réaliste de l'affaire est étouffée au profit..

De légendes de vampires ,le coupa Kurogané .

Ah ,tu es au courant alors ?,lui demanda Shaolan tout en se réservant un verre .

Fred m'en avait vaguement parler hier ,lui expliqua-t-il .Il m'avait dit que les gens ne venaient plus au bar après la tombée de la nuit parce que selon eux ,un vampire rodait .

Shaolan parût songeur .Kurogané l'interrogea du regard .

-« Je me demandais juste…Bon ,tu sais que Sakura travaille pour la famille du médecin Georges Kensington ?Et bien ,elle entend souvent les conversations du médecin et la dernière fois il recevait des invité chez lui et il a mentionné l'affaire .Il a eut a examiner les cadavres et selon lui ils auraient été vidés de leur sang…Alors la légende serait-elle fondée ? »

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel .

-« Ne me dit pas que tu crois à ses sornettes .,grogna Kurogané .Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que l'assassin a une bonne technique .Il utilise les légendes a son propre compte .Comme les gens sont très superstitieux ,il vont croire à un phénomène naturel alors que l'assassin est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain .C'est ingénieux .

Peut être ,tu as sûrement raison … « ,répondit Shaolan ,toujours pensif .

Il consulta vaguement sa montre et sursauta .

-« Déjà 8h !,s'écria-t-il .J'avais promis à ma mère d'être rentré pour 7h ,ce soir nous recevons .Je vais devoir te laisser ,c'était un plaisir .

Tout le plaisir est pour moi « , répondit Kurogané en lui serra la main .

Une fois Shaolan partit ,il se retira dans sa chambre ,la fatigue le submergeant ,il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement .

OoO

-« Monsieur ,réveillez –vous ,c'est Madame votre mère ,elle ne va pas bien du tout ! »

Kurogané grogna puis se redressa dans son lit avant de repousser violemment et les draps et de suivre Walter à travers le couloir .

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?,demanda-t-il avec inquiétude .

Elle fait une crise ,monsieur ,et nous sommes a court de calmants…,expliqua Walter ,penaud .

A court de calmants ? ,tonna Kurogané .Comment avez-vous pu être aussi négligeant ,votre plus importante tache est de veiller à ce que ma mère est toujours ses médicaments quand il le faut !

Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur ,j'étais pourtant persuadé d'en avoir acheté mais ma mémoire m'a fait défaut… »

Kurogané grogna de mécontentement puis fit demi-tour .

-« Je vais chez l'apothicaire en acheter ,prenez soin de ma mère ,et ne l'oubliez pas ça ! »

Walter acquiesça et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la Comtesse .

Kurogané jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre .Minuit trente passé .L'apothicaire devait sûrement dormir ,qu'a cela ne tienne ,il le réveillerait .

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit glaciale et partit à grand galop en direction de la ville .

OoOoOoO

L'auteur : Ce n'est qu'une introduction et nous ne sommes pas encore dans le vif du sujet mais je pense que la suite plaira sûrement beaucoup à certaines fangirls

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ,s'il faut que je continue ou si au contraire ,arrêter me serais conseillé(même si à stade même mal écrit la suite est voulu xD)

Kurogané : Je me sens…pompeux .

L'auteur : Oui ,j'avoue ,je t'ai fait un peu pompeux .Mais tu est un compte après tout .

Fye : …

L'auteur : Nan Fye ,tu n'a pas le droit de dévoiler quoique ce soit !

Fye : Niark .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Ouvrez ! Je suis Kurogané De Suwa ,j'ai besoin de médicament pour ma mère ,tout de suite ,c'est urgent ! »

Le froid de la nuit glaçait l'échine de Kurogané .Il regardait désespérément le volet clos de la maison de l'apothicaire .Si il n'ouvrait pas …Kurogané préférait ne pas y penser .

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui ,mais tout était sombre ,personne pour lui venir en aide .

Il se remit à taper de toute ses forces contre la lourde porte de bois ,même si à présent il semblait évident que l'apothicaire était absent .

-« Ouvrez ! »

Il frappa un dernier coup et lâcha un juron de colère .

-« Shh shh…Il ne faut pas tant se mettre en colère voyons… »

Kurogané sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit le souffle contre son oreille .

-« Qui est là ! » ,s'écria –t-il en se retournant vivement .

Il n'y avait personne .Un rire moqueur .

-« Tu ne regardes pas dans la bonne direction ! »

Il fit à nouveau volte face et le vit .

Sur la fontaine ,au milieu de la place ,se tenait un jeune homme ,enroulé dans une longue cape de soie noire que la lune faisait briller étrangement .Son visage était caché par l'ombre de sa capuche .

-« Qui est-tu ? »,questionna Kurogané ,méfiant .

Nouveau rire ,léger ,amusé .

Le jeune homme se leva ,gracile élégant et s'approcha à pas feutrés de Kurogané .Lorsqu'il fut devant lui ,il ôta sa capuche découvrant un visage blanc comme neige encadrés de mèches blondes .Il releva son visage et le clair de lune éclaira deux yeux bleus qui reflétaient la nuit avec autant de transparence qu'un lac .Ses longs doigts graciles se dirigèrent vers Kurogané ,qui retenait son souffle et…

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus ,le faisant tomber à la renverse et riant comme un dément .

-« LACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie ,Kurogané »

Le jeune homme cessa de rire mais arborait toujours un sourire des plus idiots au goût de Kurogané .Brusquement il réalisa quelque chose ..D'où ce parfait inconnu connaissait-il son nom ?

Kurogané commença lentement à prendre conscience de la situation .Il était par terre ,cet énergumène étrange sur lui qui le regardait maintenant avec tant d'insistance que ça en devenait gênant et…

-« Dégage de là toi,grogna-t-il ,je suis pressé ».

L'inconnu sourit et fit courir ses long doigts blanchâtres sur sa veste .

-« Je le sais bien…Ah ,et mon nom est Fye »

Il se redressa doucement et remit sa capuche ,masquant son visage aux yeux de Kurogané .Brusquement ,Kurogané se rappela .

-« Hé ,tu étais au bar hier ,c'est ça ? »

Il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire et Fye chuchota .

-« Au revoir Kurogané de Suwa… »

L'inconnu disparut .

Il restait un goût amer dans tout cela ,que Kurogané ressentait .Quelque chose clochait avec ce..Fye ?Mais il n'avait pas le temps ,sa mère allait …

Sa main s'immobilisa brusquement sur la poche de sa veste .Il en sortit l'objet volumineux qu'elle contenait .

-« Une boîte de calmants… » ,constata-t-il ,stupéfait .

Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

La réponse lui apparu immédiatement .

-« Fye »

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps ,il sauta sur son cheval et regagna le manoir à grande vitesse .

OoO

-« Elle s'est endormie… »

Kurogané soupira de soulagement .Il était arrivé à temps ,sa mère n'avait que saccagé sa chambre ,ça aurait pu être pire après tout .

A présent il la regardait dormir ,sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration ,un petit sourire serein sur ses lèvres .Depuis sa maladie ,sa mère ne semblait réellement heureuse que lorsqu'elle dormait ,et Kurogané aimait la regarder dans ces moments .Il se leva et quitta la pièce .

Lorsqu'il eut regagné sa chambre ,il s'assit sur son lit et pris un moment pour réfléchir aux événements de la soirée .Plus principalement au jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré ,ce Fye..Qui était-il ?Il aurait voulu pouvoir le remercier de son aide mais il avait disparu aussi furtivement qu'il avait fait son apparition .

-« Tu voudrais me remercier ? »

Kurogané fit littéralement un bond sur son lit .Fye eu un grand rire depuis la fenêtre où il était perché .

-« CA VA PAS NON ,D'ENTRER CHEZ LES GENS COMME CA !

-Shut ,shuuut ,Kuro-chan ,tu vas réveiller ta maman ! »

-C'est quoi ce nom loufoque ?,grogna-t-il en guise de réponse .

-C'est déjà moins loufoque que le nom d'origine ! ,se moqua Fye en se laissant tomber gracieusement sur le sol de la chambre .

Kurogané le regarda .Pourquoi était-il là ?Comment était-il entré ?Que savait-il d'autre de lui ?Il avait tant de question qu'il ne savait par où commencer .

Fye lui sourit et s'installa confortablement sur le lit que Kurogané avait laissé libre ,s'allongeant avec nonchalance mais sans se départir de sa grâce naturelle .Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux rubis de Kurogané .

-« Qui est tu ? » ,demanda Kurogané en rompant le contact .

Je te l'ai dit ,Fye .

D'où connais-tu mon nom ?

Parce que cela fait longtemps que je te connais ,Kuro Kuro ,répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique .

Kurogané le regarda ,confus .Si cet inconnu le connaissait ,lui n'en avait en tout cas aucun souvenirs .

-« Merci pour tout à l'heure .

-Ce n'est rien ,que ne ferais-je pas pour mon cher Kuro-chan »

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil .

-« Moi c'est Kurogané »,grommela-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil à l'angle de la pièce .Il consulta sa montre .4h .

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête ,Fye était à ses côtés .Il sursauta à nouveau .

-« Je vais devoir partir malheureusement .Puis-je te voler quelque chose ? » ,demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en approchant son visage de celui de Kurogané .

Avant même que Kurogané est pu renchérir ,il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et disparut .Tout de moins c'est ce qu'il apparut à Kurogané car il partit si vite ,qu'il ne le vit pas quitter la pièce .

Ce dernier restait à présent choqué dans la pénombre de sa chambre .Le soleil commençait à pointer .Après tout ,ce Fye ,cette nuit ,tout cela n'était peut être qu'un rêve…

Kurogané aurais presque pu penser cela si il n'y avait pas eu cette rose ,posé sur son oreiller…

OoO

« Je sors Walter . »

Walter s'interposa rapidement .

-« Monsieur le Comte ,votre fiancée à prévenue qu'elle venait aujourd'hui vous rendre visite. »

Kurogané retira sa main de la poignée de la porte et répondit :

-« Bien ,je reste donc »

Il retourna dans le salon sous les yeux étonnés et réjouis de Walter .Enfin le maître se décidait à afficher un peu de sérieux vis à vis de son proche mariage .

Tomoyo et sa dame de compagnie arrivèrent en fin d'après midi et Kurogané entraîna Tomoyo au jardin ,où il possédait une magnifique roseraie .Il se promena avec elle toute la soirée ,répondant à ses exigences et agissant comme tout parfait fiancé l'aurait fait .Tomoyo étais ravie et heureuse de voir à quel point Kurogané avait changé et sa confiance quand au mariage était entièrement revenue .

Sa dame de compagnie vint la rechercher dans le jardin ou elle prit congé de Kurogané .Ce dernier resta dans la roseraie ,à penser .

Il s'était décider à accepter ce mariage ,pour le bien de sa mère et de son honneur .Rien ne servait d'y faire face et il eut été hypocrite de dire qu'il se « forçait » à être avec Tomoyo .C'était en vérité une jeune fille vraiment charmante…Alors pourquoi ?

Kurogané fit tourner la rose qu'il venait de cueillir entre ses doigts .Il perdit son regard dans le bassin de la roseraie ,plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu transparent…

-« Kuro-chan ? »

Il était là .Depuis combien de temps ?La nuit était tombée .Fye rit doucement avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kurogané .

Ce dernier ne disait rien .Il pouvait sentir le présence de Fye à ses côté et cela faisait battre son cœur à la chamade .

Oui ,vous avez bien entendu ,son cœur battait .Cela depuis cette nuit ou il l'avait rencontré .Plusieurs fois Fye était revenu ,il restait là ,silencieux ,à sourire .Ou bien il parlait mais c'était pour dire un tissu de nonsense et inventer des surnoms plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Et Kurogané ne se demandait même plus d'où il pouvait venir ,il avait renoncé à l'apprendre ,Fye ne lui répondait jamais .

« Elle est jolie n'est ce pas ?Tu en as de la chance Kuro-chan » ,dit Fye avec un rire .

Comme d'habitude ,il riait toujours .

-« Je ne l'aime pas ,répondit simplement Kurogané .

-Tu en est sûr ?

-Absolument .

-Tu devrais . »

Fye se redressa et tendis sa main à Kurogané .

-« Si tu ne l'aime pas ,pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ?Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer . »

Kurogané soupira mais le suivit sans rien ajouter .

Ils sortirent tous deux de la propriété et s'engouffrèrent dans le bois .Fye marchait vite .Kurogané suivait la cadence mais il commençait à perdre souffle .Fye lui semblait glisser plus que marcher à vrai dire ,comme un courant d'air .

Kurogané réalisa que c'était sûrement ce qui le définissait le mieux ,un courant d'air .

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une falaise .Il n'y avait pas un bruit et les étoiles miroitaient dans le ciel .Fye eut un rire .Mais cette fois ,il sonnait faux ,un rire teinté de mélancolie .

-« N'est-ce pas merveilleusement romantique Kuro ? »

Il grogna un « Kurogané » en guise de réponse et s'assit dans l'herbe .Fye vint le rejoindre ,puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol frais .

-« Je trouve que la nuit est belle ,pas toi ? »,le questionna Fye .

-Oui .Mais le jour a aussi ses atouts .Tu n'a pas l'air d'aimer le jour toi .Je ne t'ai jamais vu en journée .Si j'étais superstitieux je me dirais que tu es une sorte de vampire »

Fye eut un grand rire .

-« Tu n'y crois pas ,aux vampires ?

-Non .Tout ça ce n'est que du folklore pour amuser les faibles d'esprit .Ou pour les manipuler à qui mieux mieux . »

Fye ne répondit pas .Il y eut un long moment de silence .

-« Je vais y aller « dit-il ,et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il avait disparu .Il restait encore ce parfum de mélancolie dans l'air ..Kurogané sentait qu'a fréquenter Fye il allait sombrer dans cette nostalgie implacable .

Il se relevait lentement lorsqu'il entendit un cri .Un cri qui venait du manoir .

OoO

« Walter ,que se passe-t-il ? »

- Mme votre mère ,elle fait un crise .Elle dit qu'elle veut vous parler à tout prix .

-J'y vais »

Kurogané monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre de sa mère .Les cris retentissait dans le couloir .Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce et à peine fut-il face à elle qu'elle cessa de crier .

Elle se mit au contraire à pleurer ,sanglotant et murmurant des « oh mon dieu ,merci ,merci ! »

Kurogané s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra contre lui .Peut à peut elle se calma.

-« Ca va Maman ? » ,lui demanda-t-il .

Elle le regarda un long instant puis murmura :

« Maintenant ça va ,je sais que mon enfant est hors de danger .Mais Kurogané tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance ! »

Kurogané se raidit .Non ,ce n'était qu'une divagation ,rien à voir avec Fye …

-« Il va te tuer !Il va commencer par détruire ton cœur et ensuite il te tuera ,mon enfant ,ne le laisse pas te faire ça ! Ne le laisse pas te tuer ,cette créature des ténèbre ,qui boit le sang des humains !»

Kurogané serra la jeune femme dans ses bras en la berçant comme on aurait fait avec un enfant après un cauchemar .

-« Je ne crains rien ,personne ne me veut de mal et tu me connais ,je sais me défendre .Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Maman . »

Alors qu'il la regardait pour voir comment elle réagissait ,il constata qu'elle s'était endormie .Il replaça les couvertures sur elle .

En retournant dans sa chambre ,Kurogané était songeur .Quand sa mère était plus jeune il lui était arrivée de faire des rêves prémonitoires .Aujourd'hui il était difficile de distinguer la véritable prémonition de la folie .

-« Tu te poses des questions Kuro-chan ? »

Inutile de se retourner pour vérifier ,il n'y avait que Fye pour l'appeler ainsi .

-« Peut-être bien .A vrai dire je ne connais que ton nom . »

Fye s'était rapproché et il sentait son souffle dans son cou .

-« Tu voudrais connaître plus ? »,dit-il d'une voix étouffé par un gloussement .

Ses mains blanches couraient sur ses épaules ,redescendaient le long de ses bras ,dessinaient des motifs étranges le long de son torse .

Kurogané retenait son souffle ,hésitant entre le repousser et attendre ,voir ce qu'il allait faire .

-« Je peux te faire connaître l'extase tu sais ? »

Il eut à nouveau un rire et Kurogané ressentit une violente douleur au cou .Son cœur battait à la chamade tandis que Fye aspirait son sang ,retirant un peu de ses forces à chaque gorgée .Ce qu'il se passait n'avait absolument aucun sens mais Kurogané n'en avait que faire et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il laissait Fye continuer sa macabre besogne .Finalement il sentit que les dents pointus quittaient son cou et un mince filet de sang chaud coula le long de son cou .Les mains blanches s'étaient retirées .Il se retourna .

Fye était assis sur le lit .Sa bouche maculée de sang ,il ressemblait à présent à un vrai démon .Et comme tous les démons ,tellement attirant .Mais il ne souriait plus à présent .

-« Je te conseille de l'aimer ,cette fille .Si tu ne me repousse pas ,je ne le ferais pas non plus .Il ne tient qu'à toi de décider de ta vie .Moi ,je n'en ai rien à faire »

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le scruta de ses grands orbes bleus .Kurogané lui demanda :

-« Si tu n'en a rien à faire ,pourquoi tu ne me tue pas sur le champs ? »

Fye se raidit .Il se leva brusquement et se retournant un dernière fois lui lança farouchement :

-« Parce que j'ai pitié des pauvres humains de ton espèce »

Il disparut dans la nuit noire .

-« Mais pourtant tu as tué les autres ,ceux de la ville…Fye. »,murmura Kurogané pour lui même .

Les lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon .

OoO

L'auteur : Mon dieu que c'est morbide .J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire avec autant de sérieux ,ça me fait bizarre…Mais bon un peu de glauque ne fais de mal à personne ,on va dire

Kurogané : Et ça y est ,au final c'est toujours moi qui me fait couper un truc ,mordre et cætera…

Fye : Maintenant je peux le dire que je suis un …

L'auteur : NON ! Ca n'a pas été dit mot pour mot.

Fye : --'

7


End file.
